


we belong to the universe

by deadeyedraw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyedraw/pseuds/deadeyedraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As surely as we belong to the universe, we belong together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we belong to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write emotional sex. so i did. in which we successfully bring gabriel back to overwatch and there are feelings. yep.
> 
> i'm not even sure how i feel about it anymore so...off it goes, into the world.

“I missed you, you stupid ass.  I  _ mourned _ you.”  But he nips and tugs at chapped lips — it’s not the same, but it’s not so different that he can’t recognize it.

He wants to talk about it – but he really doesn’t.  There are so many things swarming his mind, and he doesn’t have the words for any of them.  Thankfully, it seems like his partner is even more disinterested in actually speaking.  Instead, Gabriel digs his dull nails into the base of the soldier’s skull and pulls him closer.  He does not tug or nip, but he  _ bites _ at the man until he can taste a trickle of copper.  When the old soldier jerks back with a hiss, he chases that mouth, licking at the split lip as he tries to shush any complaints.

“Gabriel.”  Jack is undeterred by the clever tongue (even if momentarily distracted).  “Gabriel.   _ Answer me _ , damnit,” he growls, trying to grab at the man’s chin with one hand.  He’s swatted away almost instantly and grabs for one of the man’s hands instead, pushing back against a wall.   _ “Gabe-” _

He’s halfway through his demand when the other man finally rasps out a reply.  “Shut up.”  Jack’s attempt at argument only serves to give the older man an opening, and before he can be stopped, he’s licking his way back into his mouth.  Words are silenced with another kiss, silenced until Jack needs to surface for a breath – but he’s wise enough to avoid sharp teeth this time around.

There’s still something begging to be said, even if he can’t quite find the words for it still, so the soldier takes a step back and tugs.  To his great surprise, he isn’t resisted, and it doesn’t take much for Jack to reposition them, shove Gabriel back onto the mattress.  The man lays there like a fucking prince, like he owns the damned place, and the soldier only takes a moment to appreciate the view before stepping back to lock his door.

Angela might trust him, but the once commander and now agent is not quite interested in his teammates’ opinions on the matter.  Reaper and Gabriel Reyes are not one in the same, just like he knew, just like he always  _ knew _ ; the time and the blood and the sweat and the  _ tears _ wasn’t wasted, not as conditioning broke down and triggers wore off.  There was Gabe,  _ his Gabe _ his mind whispers selfishly – it’d been Mercy to help with keeping him stable.  More stable than he was.  Not the same as the Commander of Blackwatch, but Jack wasn’t exactly looking like the Strike Commander, either.

_ “Jack _ .”  The impatient demand drags the man from his thoughts, blinking blue eyes as he focuses back on the man in his bed.

Huh.  He’s lost a shirt.

“ _ Dios mio _ , Jack – you forget how this whole song and dance works, old man?  Need me to spell it out for you?”

He can’t help the roll of his eyes (won’t admit to the corner of his mouth lifting just so), but it’s enough to spur him back into action.  Boots are lost before he makes it onto the bed, shirt and jacket lost somewhere on the floor.  He’s on his hands and knees, crawling over Gabriel before a hand lashes out, quick as lightning, and he’s being dragged down into another fierce kiss as the man beneath surges up to meet him.

With a soft grunt, he manages to wedge a knee between those thick (perfect) thighs – for some reason, he still manages to be surprised to find his partner rocking up to him with a keen interest, cock more than half-hard as he bucks.

The sharp inhale isn’t lost on Gabriel and his smile is razor sharp against the blond’s lips.  “You forget what that is, cabrón?”  He’s laughing, something low and raspy, deep in his chest – Jack might have remembered to be offended if not for marveling at the very sound of it.  Not the same, menacing chuckle that fell from Reaper’s mask – something old, and worn, and rusty from misuse, but so missed, and so loved.

“Jack.”

And he has to shake himself a second time, dim blue eyes meeting dark mahogany, somewhere between brown and red, and he finds something there he isn’t quite familiar with.  Hasn’t been in a long time.  “You getting senile, eh?  All those knocks to the skull finally catch up with you?”

For a moment, he could have sworn that Gabriel sounded  _ concerned _ .

“Nah.  Not yet,” he manages to grouse, finally remembering to nudge his leg up a little higher.  The man beneath aborts a hiss, and Jack counts it as a brief victory.  One hand wanders up, tracing over scars without stories, discolored skin from wounds that never healed quite right – eventually, he’s going to have to ask.  Not right now.  Fingers keep wandering further north until they find a dusky nipple, thumb pad tracing over the pebbling flesh.  When he finally gets that hiss he was looking for, and he awards Gabe a grin and dives down.  He flicks his tongue across sensitive flesh, laving unspoken affection there and then—

“Fuck!”  Gabriel jerks underneath him as the soldier glances up with a cheeky grin.  His tongue flicks over his teeth before his partner fists hands into his silver hair, shoves him right back down where he’d been a moment before.  Jack goes down without complaint, more than happy to give the right nipple the same treatment as the left.

It doesn’t take long before Gabe is growing restless again, this time yanking on that silver hair until Jack draws away, scowling at the pain.  “I’m trying to be  _ nice _ ,” he complains, temporarily caught just wear he was.  Tug, and, well--  He wasn’t exactly willing to speed the process of losing hair if he didn’t have to.

“You’re being a  _ tease, _ cabrón, and you know it,” the older man growls in response, trying to shove the soldier further down to a much more neglected piece of anatomy.

Instead, Jack bore into the pressure and flashed his teeth, turning his head long enough to nip at his partner’s wrist.  The moment he is free, he shifts his weight back, relishing the displeased snarl he gets the moment Gabriel is robbed of all contact.  It doesn’t last long – he’s not terribly inclined to patience himself at the moment, not with his own dick straining against the confines of his clothing the way it is – and calloused fingers quickly find the hem of the other man’s pants.  Pants might be a bit generous.  Sweats, Gabe is wearing  _ sweats _ , some things never fucking change, but he can’t complain because they’re easy to pull away and boxers follow in short suit.

Wrapping his hand around Gabe’s firm length, he hums, deep in his throat.  He strokes his companion’s cock with a low groan, his pace anything but satisfying as the man below him rolled his hips upwards.  “Get on with it, would you?” Reyes is demanding, thumping against the soldier’s free arm.

“Rude, aren’t you?” Jack scolds, but it’s enough to get him moving again.  Getting his jeans off is a fucking struggle he doesn’t have the patience for; fishing the half-empty bottle of lube out of his pathetic nightstand before returning to his place between Gabe’s thighs.  The other man only eyes him as he snaps the lid open and coats his fingers generously.  “What?” he demands peevishly, tossing the bottle aside once it’s been sealed again.

“You been lonely, Jack?” Gabe asks, nodding to the bottle’s state.  Clearly used.

The soldier grunts, not amused by the jab, and pauses long enough to trace two fingers down his partner’s crack.  Even as the older man squirms against the cool shock, he presses one finger into that tight furl of muscle, sinking into velvet heat even as Gabriel writhes.

“Suppose I have been, yeah.”  Now,  _ now _ he finds his fucking words.  Naturally.

Maybe it’s just a little easier to talk as he works a single digit inside his partner, Gabriel effectively silenced as he ground his teeth, fighting the urge to groan or whine.

He could have choked on the irony, it was laid on so thick.  Jack pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, trying to steady his breath as he added a second finger.  For a moment, he paused, allowing the other man to adjust to the stretch – not that Gabe took the opportunity, rolling his hips down after only seconds, baring his teeth while he went.

“Missed you, Gabriel.”  God.  They’d had this talk.  More than once, more than he could count in the hours and days that came after Gabriel’s reappearance, before he became more stable, solid, and the days that followed.  That he’d looked until they’d dragged him off, went to his stupid grave,  _ where the hell have you been? _  The talk turned into a dance, and dance around each other they did until Jack had finally had enough, closing the gap to crash into a kiss and find once and for all what was left of them entirely.  And he couldn’t stop himself, not as Gabriel twisted and snarled underneath.  “Never stopped, you know.”

“Shut up,” the older man rasped, shifting enough to dig a heel into Jack’s back firmly.  Maybe a little too firmly, judging by the poorly hidden wince.  “You’re getting sappy, old man.”

Rolling his eyes, the soldier withdrew his fingers before reaching for the lube a second time.  Taking a moment to palm his cock, Jack gripped himself firmly, ignored the shiver.  Shuffling forward on his knees, one hand settled on his partner’s hip bone, the other held himself steady as he lined himself up, pressed the head of his cock against that tight ring.

“Fucking fin-”

Jack rolled his hips forward, cutting Gabe’s complaint off with a satisfied groan.  He sunk into that impossibly tight velvet grip inch by inch until he was fully seated, panting softly with the effort it took not to simply  _ buck _ into such sweet heat.  “Gabe,” he hummed, fingers digging into meaty thighs as he tugged the man a little closer.  “So good.  So fucking good.  I love you, god,” he groaned, leaning down to capture the other man’s lips in a kiss.

_ Never stopped, you know _ ?

Gabriel did not leave him wanting as one hand found his wrist in a crushing grip, the other finding silver hair and lodging itself there.  The traded kisses grew increasingly sloppy, teeth dragging against lips, tongues learning each other.  Without remark, Jack began to move, pace more erratic than anything else.  “Rusty,” Gabe is hissing against his lips and Jack bites down for the insolence, any other unkind remarks dying beneath a low groan as teeth sink into the man’s bare shoulder.

And maybe he is a bit  _ out of practice _ , but Gabriel is not something Jack could ever forget, no matter how hard he tried.  (And there was a time, a whole lot of times, even, that he tried.  Oh, he tried.)  After a few shallow thrusts, the soldier settled into something much more steady, and it took only a few tries before the head of his cock brushes against that spot deep inside Gabe that as the man curling his toes, digging his heels harder into Jack’s back as he groans.

“That’s it,” he rasps, head falling back into the sheets.  “That’s it--  Jack,  _ look _ at me.”

Eyes snap open – he hadn’t even realized they’d fallen shut.  As he does, blue meets something deep, dark, and if he had something to say, he’s forgotten it.

“Good boy,” he croons.  “That’s it, Jackie, just like that.”  He’s always been nicer when he gets what he wants; despite knowledge of this fact, the soldier finds himself grinning anyways, leaning down to steal another a kiss.  This time, it’s given easily.  There are no teeth, no blood – he’d call it sweet.  No, no it is sweet, and Jack allows himself a happy sigh, even in the midst of all this.  Even as Gabe squeezes around him and makes his hips stutter, makes him certain he’s not going to last, not like this.

Rumbles and groans are still working their way out of Gabe’s chest.  “Fuck,” the older man is groaning between sloppy kisses.  “Fuck, you’re so good.  Missed this.  Missed  _ you _ , Jackie.”  He’s babbling now, words as much as they are rough whispers.  And that’s just it, isn’t?  No titles between them, not anymore.

If Jack wants to say something, he can’t find it, not over the knot that’s formed in his throat.  So he just leans down for a kiss, like it’s the last kiss he’ll ever have.  Gabe seems to understand the sentiment all the same, fingers tangling with the ones Jack has settled on his hip, other hand lacing into his hair.  It’s the first conversation they’ve had in a long while; words don’t matter much, anyways.

As Gabe rocks his hips down, tightens down on Jack’s cock again, the older man can’t withhold his groan.  He bows his neck, breaking contact long enough to press his forehead into his partner’s shoulders as his hips stutter.  “You keep that up,” he rasps out, relishing the squeeze around his dick, tight, so tight, better than he remembers, “and I’m not gonna last much longer.”

The man beneath him rumbles, and he doesn’t need to say his face to know it’s amusement that’s jostling him.  “Shoulda figured,” he huffs, but the warble in his voice gives him away.  Gabe isn’t far behind.  “Go on, then.”

He shouldn’t need the permission, shouldn’t need anyone’s permission, but that’s what does it.  Or maybe it’s the way Gabe clenches down just then, squeezing tight around his throbbing cock, or maybe it’s just that goddamn gravelly voice – he doesn’t know.  It doesn’t matter.  Something white hot arcs up his spine and Jack digs blunt nails into dark skin, relishing those crescent moons for the last half-second of coherent thought he has before he buries himself to the hilt, hips jolting in aborted thrusts as he empties his load inside of Gabe with the man’s name on his lips like a whispered prayer.

Had he not been leaning on the man’s shoulder, he might have collapsed in the moments following – Gabriel generously allowed him a few breaths before nudging him impatiently, nails curling into the back of the soldier’s neck.  “Hey, cabrón – you forgetting something?”

“Heh.” As if he could.  Jack rears up, not quite enough to dislodge himself, untangling his hand from his partner’s to wrap around the man’s neglected cock.  Calloused fingers grip Gabe firmly, his thumb sweeping over the swollen head.  A moment later, he earns a hiss as he dips down to tease the slit, grinning as the man beneath him writhes.  “You like that, huh?”

Gabriel thumps his side firmly, though he can’t keep the scowl on his lips.  “Hurry up, would you?” he growls, bucking his hips up into the friction.  The tight grip isn’t quite enough and the man gives a frustrated whine – Jack takes pity on him soon enough.  None of this is meant to be teasing, after all, and he shuffles closer, adjusts his angle.  He twists his wrists as he strokes Gabe’s length, smearing his thumb across the precum beading at the tip.  It doesn’t take long, not when he’s gotten all worked up like this.  “Come on, Gabe,” he croons, watching the man’s face.  “Come for me.”

That’s all it takes, and a shuddering moan escapes Gabriel as he spills over Jack’s hand in several spurts, shudders wracking his body as the former soldier milked him for every last drop.  Once the older man has stopped shuddering, he leans down for another kiss.  The moment he puts his hand back on Gabe’s hip, however, the moment was over, the other man shoving at him.

“You’re making a mess,” Gabe groused unhappily, trying to squirm away from his lover. 

Jack shifted his weight, caging the man where he was.  “Your mess,” he replied, leaning in for another kiss.  “Give me a minute.”

It took more than a minute for either of them to untangle themselves – but at that point, it all seemed alright.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick break between works. not sure if anyone is actually invested BUT the devil you know is still on track for friday. sometimes, you just need to write a side of sex.


End file.
